Im Namen des Teufels : Au nom du Diable
by Aulili
Summary: Vous allez assister à la chute du héro du Monde de la Magie... Pour vous, tout est noir ou tout est blanc.... Et le gris, dans tout ça ? Traduction de l'allemand...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Sam, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Me voilà de retour avec le prologue de la fic que je vous avait promis... Le premier chapitre devrait suivre dans la foulée, dès que j'aurais eu quelques reviews pour savoir si oui ou non cette fic est succeptible de vous plaire. Le prologue est excessivement court, je sais... Mais il risque de soulever quelques questions de votre part... 

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : non, cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 5... Promis, la prochaine fois, j'en trouverais une qui le prend en compte... loool !!**

Par contre, je vous le dis dès le départ, vous aurez le coeur brisé à la fin... Cette fic n'est pas une Dark-fic pour rien... Bonne lecture à vous !!!!   


* * *

  
Au nom du Diable : 

**Prologue :**

Harry Potter observa le petit groupe autour de lui. Il faisait froid dans ce bâtiment, mais il lui semblait qu'il était le seul à geler. Son interlocuteur ne lui accorda pas un regard. Harry avait essayé encore une fois de lui parler, de lui expliquer… Mais en vain. Il ne changea pas d'avis. 

Une cloche sonna, et du mouvement se fit sentir dans la pièce jusque là inerte. Harry voulait voir leurs visages, mais aucun ne lui fit face… A part Dumbledore, mais Harry ne pouvait de toute façon pas supporter ce regard-là, il savait ce qu'il y verrait, et ne voulait pas avoir à supporter cela, pas pendant ces derniers instants. 

Quelqu'un ouvrit une lourde porte, et les personnes devant et derrière Harry quittèrent la pièce grise. Il fut conduit le long de nombreux corridors, qui le menaient à sa fin… 

Un grand rassemblement de personnes se trouvait devant une estrade, qui avait été construite au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Un homme qui avait trahi le côté du Bien allait trouver sa fin en ce jour et tout le monde voulait voir cet individu qui avait si cruellement abusé de leur confiance. 

Lorsque Harry Potter monta sur l'estrade, la place devint bruyante et des sifflets et des huées s'élevèrent. Il y eut aussi quelques œufs et légumes pourris à trouver leurs chemins jusqu'à la scène de bois. Harry ignora tout. Ce que les gens pensaient de lui lui était parfaitement égal. Encore plus que quelques années auparavant, quand il était encore connu et admiré. 

Désormais… Il était encore connu, bien sûr, mais au lieu d'être admiré, il était détesté. Harry assumait ses actes, et cela, les gens ne devaient pas le comprendre. Il avait la conscience tranquille, les autres lui importaient peu, du moins presque tous. Mais ceux qui comptaient pour lui l'avaient abandonné, et même maintenant, cela ne semblait plus le déranger. 

La foule devint calme d'un coup, et Harry fixa un point devant lui. Il était là. Celui qui allait être exécuté… Lui, Harry Potter - le Survivant…… De nouveau. 

* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :  D'accord, d'accord, c'est court. Trop court... Mais j'y peux rien, moi !!!!! 


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Sam, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Et un nouveau chapitre, un !!!! Un peu plus long que le prologue, alors ne vous plaignez pas... loool !!! Allez, bonne lecture !!!!   


* * *

Au nom du Diable : 

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Harry ? » 

La voix d'Hermione arracha Harry de ses pensées. Il la regarda d'un air interrogatif. Ils étaient assis ensemble dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors, et c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard. L'année scolaire allait toucher à sa fin trois semaines plus tard, et Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient passé leurs vacances à Poudlard, pour profiter une dernière fois du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.   


Ils devaient encore faire face à la routine scolaire, même si aucun des trois n'avait de soucis à se faire pour ses notes. Les examens de fin d'année étaient terminés et Hermione avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats de leur année, mais Harry n'avait été qu'à un point derrière elle. Certes, Ron ne pouvait pas vraiment se mesurer à eux deux, mais lui aussi faisait partie des meilleurs élèves, ce qu'il devait certainement à l'aide de ses deux amis. A ce moment précis, tous les Gryffondors se trouvaient dans la salle commune, jouant aux échecs ou discutant entre eux.   


« Harry ! » répéta Hermione un peu impatiemment cette fois. 

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il calmement. 

Hermione le regarda en hésitant pendant un court instant, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait vraiment lui poser la question, puis lui demanda finalement : « Vas-tu enfin nous dire, ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » 

« Comme si ça te regardait ! » lui hurla-t-il soudainement, puis se leva et disparut dans son dortoir. Hermione resta tristement où elle était, puis soupira.   


« Qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé avec Harry ? » demanda Ron, qui se plaça derrière le fauteuil d'Hermione et posa ses mains sur son épaule. 

« Je viens de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ces derniers temps et il a encore plus mal réagit que ce que je craignais. » lui répondit-elle, retournée. Ron contourna le fauteuil et s'assit dans celui où Harry était assis quelques minutes auparavant. 

« Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui lui arrive, ces derniers temps, Hermione. Tu n'es pas la seule a trouver ça bizarre. » dit Ron d'un ton rassurant, et Hermione se sentit en effet immédiatement un peu mieux. 

« Peut être devrions nous en parler au Professeur Lupin ? Il doit bien avoir des nouvelles de Sirius, qu'en penses-tu ? Et puis, ça fait assez longtemps que tu essayes de régler ça par toi même, mais tu vois bien, ça ne donne rien. » dit Hermione après un court silence et Ron acquiesça. 

« Il semble que ce soit la dernière possibilité que nous ayons. » répondit-il finalement et tous les deux se mirent en route en direction du bureau de Lupin, qui avait repris le poste de professeur de DCFM pour leur cinquième année et qui était resté à Poudlard depuis. Dumbledore voulait engager quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, puisque Voldemort devenait toujours plus puissant et qu'ils devaient être toujours plus méfiants.   


Ron et Hermione atteignirent enfin la porte du bureau et frappèrent. Aussitôt, un « Entrez ! » sonore se fit entendre, et les deux pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Lorsque Lupin les aperçut, son visage s'éclaira et il leur sourit, bien qu'il semblait encore un peu confus. 

« Où est donc Harry ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Il y a eu quelques petits problèmes, de nouveau, » dit Hermione, et Lupin hocha la tête. 

« Asseyez-vous donc ! » leur proposa-t-il, et ils se laissèrent tomber sur deux fauteuils devant le bureau de Lupin. « Du thé ? » demanda-t-il, et les deux élèves acquiescèrent.   


Lupin revint après un petit moment, et tendit à Hermione et Ron une tasse de thé brûlant chacun, pendant que lui-même s'asseyait sur sa chaise, derrière le bureau, et sirota sa tasse, avant de reprendre la parole. « Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? » demanda-t-il, et Hermione entreprit de lui expliquer. 

« Depuis que Harry est revenu des vacances de Noël, il a changé. Il a des sautes d'humeur, semble souvent à côté de la plaque et disparaît souvent, sans nous dire où. Il a aussi été très absent et s'est retiré de l'équipe de Quidditch, » dit-elle inquiète et sérieuse, et Lupin se contenta d'acquiescer. 

« Je m'en suis aussi rendu compte depuis quelques temps, mais je n'ai pas pu déterminer exactement quand cela a commencé. Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui lui arrive. Harry a passé les fêtes avec Sirius, après tout, après qu'il ait pu être prouvé, à l'aide du Véritaserum, qu'il était innocent, et que Harry pouvait enfin aménager avec lui, » résuma-t-il rapidement, et demanda finalement : « Vous n'auriez pas une idée de la raison pour laquelle il a ainsi changé ? » 

« Malheureusement pas. Et nous sommes venus ici précisément pour cette raison. Nous espérions que vous saviez peut-être quelque chose ? » demanda alors Ron, mais Lupin secoua la tête.   


« Malheureusement pas. J'en ai aussi déjà parlé avec Sirius. Il n'a pas pu non plus trouver de réponse, puisque Harry paraissait parfaitement normal la dernière fois que Sirius l'a vu, donc pendant les vacances de Noël. Apparemment, il n'a pas répondu aux lettres de Sirius, mais je n'ai sais pas plus. Sirius se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Harry, mais il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, avec tout ce qu'il a déjà à faire, » expliqua Lupin, et les deux autres acquiescèrent.   


« Ca va finir par s'arranger, ne vous en faites pas, vous deux. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une passade, peut-être aussi est-ce à cause de la Résistance, » dit Lupin, rassurant, même si il n'était pas sûr lui-même que ce soit une passade, justement parce ce comportement durait déjà depuis presque six mois.   


« Est-ce vrai, justement, que depuis quelques temps toutes nos actions prévues ont échouées ? » demanda Hermione, concernée, et Lupin hocha tristement la tête. 

« Mais heureusement, personne n'a été tué, mais beaucoup ont été blessés et nous croyons qu'il y a un espion parmi nous, le problème étant que nous ne savons pas qui. Dumbledore était particulièrement soulagé que Severus ne prenne pas part aux réunions, comme ça, il ne peut pas être dénoncé, mais ne parlez pas de ça autour de vous, vous risquez d'être entendu ! On ne peut plus faire confiance à n'importe qui, comme vous le savez et maintenant qu'il y a un espion dans nos rang, il nous faut faire preuve d'encore plus de prudence, » dit Lupin sérieusement, et les deux autres acquiescèrent.   


« Bien. Retournez dans votre Salle commune, alors, il fait presque nuit déjà, et vous savez bien que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dehors après le coucher du Soleil. » Il avait repris son ton de professeur et Hermione et Ron se plièrent à sa volonté sans protester. Il burent rapidement le reste de leur thé, prirent enfin congé, et retournèrent rapidement à leur Salle commune.   


***

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle commune. 

« Chez Rémus, » dit Ron et fut aussitôt corrigé par Hermione. « Professeur Lupin. » Ron se contenta de rouler des yeux, et Harry rit. 

« Bien. A-t-il dit quelque chose de nouveau sur la Résistance ? » demanda-t-il. 

Avant que Ron ait pu répondre, Hermione l'interrompit. « Seulement que les dernières actions ont malheureusement échoué et qu'ils en sont venus à la conclusion qu'il y avait un espion dans Poudlard, » dit elle et Ron acquiesça, tout comme Harry. 

« Bien. Je vais aller dormir, maintenant. Je vous vois demain. » Là-dessus, il quitta de nouveau la Salle commune et laissa ses deux amis seuls.   


« J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui lui arrive, » dit Hermione après quelques minutes de silence, mais Ron ne put qu'acquiescer. Il aurait aimé le savoir, lui aussi, même s'il n'avait aucune idée… 

***

_Dans le bureau de Dumbledore :_   


« Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore calmement, bien qu'un peu énervé contre son Maître des Potions. 

« Parce qu'il y a des rumeurs, et que, bien que cela puisse n'être que des rumeurs, il y a toujours un peu de vérité là-dedans, et je crois que cela serait en effet possible qu'il soit l'espion… » commença-t-il, mais fut interrompu par Dumbledore.   


« Pourquoi le serait-il, Severus ? » Dumbledore était maintenant visiblement furieux. « C'est encore cette histoire de rivalité entre vous deux, que tu entretiens depuis si longtemps ? » demanda-t-il, sans réfléchir, et si Rogue ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait continué pendant longtemps sur sa lancée.   
  
« Je vous en pris, faites-moi confiance, comme vous m'avez déjà fait confiance et excluez-le. D'après moi, vous devriez exclure les deux autres aussi, comme ça, il n'aura aucun soupçon, de qui cela pourrait véritablement être. Dites leur simplement que la discussion a été annulée parce que les autres sont absents et que les réunions doivent se tenir avec le moins de personne possible, par ces temps dangereux. »   


Severus le regarda d'un air suppliant et Dumbledore dut réfléchir pendant un moment avant de finalement acquiescer. « Bien. Je vais le leur faire savoir par le biais de Minerva. J'espère seulement qu'ils vont comprendre, » dit il calmement et Rogue acquiesça, soulagé, et se dirigea vers la porte. 

« Je vous remercie, Albus, » dit encore le Maître des Potions, avant de quitter le bureau.   


* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Voilà !!!! Je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment répondu aux questions que vous vous posiez après le prologue... Ne vous en faites pas, vous en aurez quelques unes dans le chapitre 3... En attendant, ce n'est que la mise en place du décor, l'action ne commencera vraiment qu'ensuite !!!!! 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Winkelgasse : **Nan !!! Faut pas te mettre à genoux !!!! Le voilà, la suite !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu... J'avoue que les suivants sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressants !!!! 

**Shadox : **Non, pas de chantage sur Sam, puisque ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'elle a fini cette fic... Alors ça va être en fonction de mon temps libre...   
Da kommt das neue Kapitel !!!! Du brauchst nicht, dich so aufzuregen... Das zweite Kapitel wird bald folgen, hoffe ich... 

**_Gros bisous à tous les deux et à tous les lecteurs silencieux... Y'a une raison pour que ce ne soit que les germanistes qui laissent des reviews ?_**


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Sam, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vous mettre ce chapitre !!!! Vraiment !!! Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre trois dès ce soir... J'ai quelques papiers administratifs à remplir, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le traduire aujourd'hui... Je ne recommencerais pas une telle chose, promis !!!!   


* * *

Au nom du Diable : 

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger ! Pourriez vous venir me voir, s'il vous plait ? » La voix sévère du Professeur McGonagall retentit au-dessus des voix des élèves sortant de la salle de classe, puisque la pause venait de sonner.   


Hermione, Ron et Harry se lancèrent un rapide regard interrogateur, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur Responsable de maison. 

« Que ce passe-t-il, professeur ? » demanda Hermione quelque peu désarçonnée. 

Le professeur McGanagall se contenta de sourire. « Vous n'avez rien fait, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Un soupir soulagé se fit entendre du côté de Ron, sans doute avait-il encore fait quelque chose de pas vraiment autorisé, et qu'il préférerait que personne ne l'apprenne…   


« C'est à propos de la Résistance, » dit finalement la directrice de Gryffondor tout bas, après qu'elle ait fermé la porte et se soit assurée que personne ne puisse les entendre. Tous les trois la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. 

« Quelque chose est de nouveau allé de travers ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète, mais le professeur secoua la tête. 

« Non, mais je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que vous ne participerez plus aux réunions. » dit-elle sérieusement tout en les observant d'un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes. 

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda alors Harry. 

« Parce que nous sommes d'avis que quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre parler entre vous des affaires de la Résistance, et nous souhaitons seulement éviter que les prochaines actions échouent, puisqu'il semble que ce soit le seul moyen qu'ils aient d'obtenir des informations sur ces actions. » 

Ron avait l'intention de la contredire, mais le professeur l'interrompit.   


« Nous n'avons aucun doute quant à votre loyauté, Weasley. Mais nous devons limiter les risques, et la décision ayant déjà été prise, vous ne pouvez rien y changer. » Elle se tut un instant. « Et maintenant, allez à votre prochain cours, vous êtes sûrement déjà en retard. » 

Les trois voulaient visiblement dire encore quelque chose, mais le regard de leur directrice de maison les en dissuada, et ils quittèrent finalement la pièce.   


« Je ne comprends tout simplement pas ! » dit Ron, alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin assis dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir et discutaient de nouveau de leur expulsion de la Résistance. 

« Moi non plus, Ron, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, » Hermione tenta de le calmer. 

« Peut-être que je pourrais obtenir des informations par Sirius, » dit soudain Harry, qui était resté silencieux jusque là. 

« J'en doute, Harry, parce qu'il va s'en tenir à ce que Dumbledore va lui dire, tout comme les autres, » le contredit Hermione. 

« Ah, oui, tu sais toujours tout mieux que les autres, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, » dit Harry furieux, d'un coup, et sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas.   


Tous le suivirent des yeux, choqués, et Hermione était devenue pâle. 

« Il m'a… » commença-t-elle, mais elle craqua. Ron la prit des ses bras, la réconfortant. 

« Calme toi, Hermione. Il ne le pensait pas vraiment, » dit-il autant pour se convaincre lui que elle, mais elle avait été profondément blessée.   


« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry ? » demanda soudain Parvati, qui avait suivi la scène, tout comme le reste de la table, et même les autres maisons, puisque Harry n'avait pas parlé doucement et certains les regardaient avec étonnement, même quelques Serpentards.   


« Nous ne savons pas, Parvati. Il est comme ça depuis un bout de temps, tu le sais bien, » dit Ron et Parvati acquiesça. 

« Mais il n'était jamais allé aussi loin, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je veux dire, jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais rien eu contre les enfants de Moldus, » ajouta-t-elle et les autres acquiescèrent. 

« Je sais, mais il a tellement changé, nous pas non plus pourquoi, » dit Hermione doucement et les autres la regardèrent, pleins de sympathie. « Allons-y, Ron, » murmura-t-elle. Il opina et ils quittèrent ensemble la Grande Salle, sous de nombreux regards.   


***

« Remus ? » Remus sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dumbledore. « Que s'est-il passé, là en bas ? » demanda le Directeur, concerné, tout en suivant Hermione et Ron des yeux, alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle. Remus avait pâli légèrement, parce qu'il avait tout entendu, grâce à ses sens de loup-garou. 

« Harry, » dit-il, mais en voyant le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore, il ajouta. « Il a traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe. » 

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de pâlir, juste un peu, mais on pouvait le remarquer. 

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda d'un coup la voix de McGonagall, qui avait suivi le dialogue entre les deux hommes et qui était également devenue légèrement pâle.   


« Je le suis. Pourquoi pensez-vous que tout est devenu si soudainement silencieux à la table des Gryffondors, et moins bruyant aux autres tables… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a dit quelque chose comme ça, » dit Remus en secouant la tête et même McGonagall n'avait pas de réponse à cela.   


« Je ne le sais pas non plus, malheureusement », dit finalement Dumbledore. « Mais il se comporte vraiment de façon bizarre depuis quelques temps, n'est-ce pas Rémus ? Il semblerait que Severus ait effectivement raison à son propos », murmura-t-il, mais son visage s'éclaira aussitôt à nouveau. « Nous ne devons pas faire une tête d'enterrement, après tout, nous devons nous poser comme un modèle pour les enfants et il ne faut surtout pas les inquiéter inutilement, surtout pas en ces jours », dit-il, toujours sérieusement et les autres acquiescèrent. 

« Harry redeviendra bientôt comme avant. Merlin seul sait ce qui lui prend, mais je suis certain que tout va revenir à la normale sous peu », dit-il, mais Rémus pensa seulement, plein de doute : 'J'aimerais avoir sa confiance.'   


***

« Hermione, Ron, vous voilà enfin ! », furent-ils accueillis par Harry, alors qu'il pénétraient dans la Salle Commune. Ce dernier avança jusqu'à eux et les regarda d'un air désolé. « Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dit ça, Hermione. C'est sorti comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi », dit-il, tout triste, et Hermione acquiesça lentement. 

« Plus jamais, Harry. Sinon, je devrais vraiment remettre en cause ma confiance en toi », dit-elle sérieusement et Harry la regarda bizarrement pendant un instant, avant d'acquiescer à son tour. Hermione ne put pas interpréter ce regard et ne put qu'espérer que cela ne présager rien de mauvais.   


« Veux-tu jouer une partie d'échec ? » demanda tout à coup Harry à Ron, qui accepta tout de suite, soulagé. 

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux vers la cheminée et se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils. Mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie de les regarder jouer tous les deux, et quitta de nouveau la Salle Commune et prit la direction de la Bibliothèque pour y effectuer quelques recherches.   


***

Le lendemain, au dîner, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à quitter seul encore une fois la Table des Gryffondors, la voix de Dumbledore retentit soudain, calme et fière, à travers la Grande Salle, si bien que toutes les conversations se turent aussitôt et que les élèves qui s'apprêtaient à sortir reprirent leurs places.   


« Samedi soir prochain, dans trois jours, donc, nous allons devoir, comme tous les ans, procéder à la remise des diplômes de nos Septièmes années. Aussi, je voudrais vous prier de venir, habillés en circonstance, à 8 heures, ici, dans la Grande Salle, puisqu'il y aura, à la fin de la remise, un petit bal pour les diplômés. Si vos cavaliers ou cavalières sont d'une autre année, il n'y a évidemment aucun problème, mais tous les plus jeunes devront alors disparaître, et retourner dans leur Salle Commune. N'ayez crainte, vous aussi vous pourrez vivre ce moment, alors que vos puînés ne pourrons pas rester », dit Dumbledore, en faisant un clin d'œil, mais il continua aussitôt.   


« Les autres élèves devront être présents au moins 10 minutes auparavant, afin que nous puissions commencer la remise des diplômes à l'heure. Cette année encore de très bons, pour ne pas dire d'exceptionnels résultats ont été obtenus et seront récompensés en conséquence. Je me réjouis déjà de pouvoir participer à cette soirée et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous. Merci. » Dumbledore se rassit, alors que des applaudissements emplissaient la Salle et que les élèves, en particulier les plus vieux, discutaient déjà de la soirée.   


La semaine passa bien trop lentement au goût de la majorité des Septièmes années et ils traversèrent les heures de cours qu'il leur restaient, bien que ce ne furent pas vraiment des cours, mais plutôt diverses discussions des plans des élèves pour le futur. Mais finalement, la semaine toucha à sa fin, et vendredi arriva. 

Les Gryffondors étaient assis ensemble dans la Salle Commune et le sujet de conversation numéro un était de nouveau le bal à venir et la remise des diplômes qui le précéderait. 

« Qui amènes-tu au bal, au fait, Harry ? », demanda Hermione d'un coup à ce dernier, alors qu'ils parlaient du bal, et que tous avaient déjà donné le nom de leur partenaire, mais Harry ne participait pas à la conversation, et était plongé dans un livre.   


« Personne. Qui a besoin de bêtises telles qu'un bal ? », dit-il hargneux, sans même lever les yeux de son livre. 

Hermione soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers les autres. Elle-même y allait avec Ron, qui s'était enfin décidé, après le fiasco de leur quatrième année, à l'inviter au bal, puisqu'il ne s'y était résolu ni en cinquième ni en sixième année, mais cela avait finalement marché. En leur for intérieur, les autres Gryffondors pensaient que cela allaient enfin marcher entre eux deux, puisque chacun savait ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais pour une quelconque raison, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osé faire le premier pas.   


Ils discutèrent encore longtemps ce soir-là, dans la Salle commune, de qui allait avec qui au bal, et de ce qu'ils allaient porter le lendemain soir. Les filles avaient déjà eu besoin de toute la nuit pour décider si elles allaient porter une robe ou une tenue de soirée, mais finalement, elles se décidèrent pour une tenue de soirée… (1)   


***

Le lendemain matin, qui était celui du tant attendu samedi, Hermione, Parvati et Lavande se levèrent à la première heure pour décider de quels habits elles allaient porter. Les jeunes hommes restèrent plus longtemps à dormir tranquillement dans leurs lits et ne pensèrent même pas en rêve à commencer à se préparer pour la soirée.   


Les trois jeunes filles, pendant ce temps, discutaient à bâtons rompus de ce qu'elles allaient porter pour la remise des diplômes, si bien qu'après 'seulement' deux heures d'essayages incessants, elles étaient toutes les trois satisfaites de leur tenue, tout comme de celles de leurs amies. Hermione s'était décidée pour une robe dorée, qui était fortement inspirée su style moyenâgeux des Moldus, et qui était richement brodée. Lavande avait quant à elle choisi une robe d'un violet profond, qui mettait son teint en valeur, et qui en outre, lui allait parfaitement bien, tout comme l'élégante robe rose sur laquelle elle avait arrêté son choix seyait à Parvati.   


Au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ce jour-là, les trois jeunes filles, tout comme le reste des Septième années, étaient très excitées, l'heure du dîner se rapprochant de plus en plus. Presque tous se réjouissaient d'avance, mais lorsqu'une des personnes se rappela ce qui allait se passer ce soir là, un sourire diabolique apparu sur son visage, qui d'ailleurs n'allait pas du tout avec son visage avenant, mais il était sûr d'une chose… Cette soirée allait rester encore très longtemps dans les mémoires, et personne ne risquait de l'oublier… Personne, dans le monde entier de la Magie…   


* * *

  
(1) La traduction littérale de 'Kleider oder Festumhänge' serait : une robe (moldue) ou une robe de soirée (sorcière)... Donc, la robe est la robe de bal que tous les étudiants de Poudlard au dessus de la quatrième année doivent posséder, et la tenue est une tenue moldue.. J'espère que je ne vous ais pas trop embrouillés... Et les filles se sont décidées pour une tenue moldue...   


* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Je suppose que maintenant, vous avez encore plus de questions qu'avant... Je suis désolée, mais dans l'ensemble, je ne peux absolument pas répondre franchement à vos questions, parce que je dévoilerais ainsi la fin de l'histoire.... C'est ce que vous voulez ? 

Réponses aux reviews :   
Je vais vous balancer le chapitre une première fois, sans les réponses aux reviews... Et puisque je serais connectée, j'irais chercher vos review, et j'y répondrais... Donc, d'ici deux heures, les réponses seront en place !!!! 


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Sam, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Il y a au moins un point positif à tout cela... Maintenant, vous savez que ma parole ne vaut rien... Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse pour vous avoir négligé encore une fois aussi longtemps, surtout que le chapitre était déjà à moitié traduit... Je pourrais sans doutes vous dire qu'entre la fac et mes leçons de conduite, le rattrapage des heures de sommeil le week-end, et les sorties entre amis, je n'ai plus le temps de rien faire. En un sens, c'est vrai, mais pas tout à fait... Je trouve toujours le moyen de passer des heures à lire des fics, alors je devrais aussi trouver le temps de traduire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un fait. Je n'ai aucune excuse, et ça ne sert à rien (mais alors vraiment à rien, parce que ça me déculpabilise.. Alors laissez-moi culpabiliser, et alors, vous aurez sans doutes des chapitres un peu plus souvent !!! lool !) de m'en chercher...   
Sur un autre registre, pour ceux que ça interesse, j'ai eu mon semestre haut la main (enfin, je sais pas si on peut dire ça, avec une moyenne de 12,20..), mais bon, au moins, je suis sûre de pas aller au rattrapage... loool !!! Allez, bonne lecture, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me geuller dessus si les chapitres tardent encore (reviews ou mails...).. C'est la seule chose qui me fait réagir... 

* * *

Au nom du Diable : 

**Chapitre 3 :**   


Hermione et Ron, tout comme les autres, étaient assis, excités, à leur place habituelle à la Table des Gryffondors, et avaient soudain l'impression d'être redevenus des Premières années se tenant devant leur premier exercice. La Grande Salle était on ne peut plus plein, et les élèves les plus jeunes lançaient en permanence des regards vers les personnes qui allaient bientôt quitter Poudlard. Les professeurs, en particulier les Directeurs de Maisons et Dumbledore, observaient d'un air fiers à leurs élèves maintenant adultes, qui sous peu ne seraient plus sous leurs ailes. Une atmosphère joyeuse transparaissaient à travers les habits festifs des professeurs et des Septièmes années, tout comme à travers la Grande Salle étincelante et les murs richement ornés. Tous se réjouissaient de cette soirée et elle commença enfin, au moment ou Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son discours.   


Hermione étaient assise à sa place, pleine d'attente. Ce jour allait être celui où le moment le plus attendu de sa vie allait enfin arriver, où elle allait enfin pouvoir se tenir sur le devant de la scène. De plus, sa Directrice de Maison lui avait dit, tout à fait exclusivement, qu'elle était major de la promotion, ce dont personne n'aurait pu douter. Hermione fit rapidement un petit signe amical au Professeur, alors que celle-ci lui lançait un regard et un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'enseignante. Oui, Minerva McGonagall avait toujours été un modèle pour Hermione et cela la peinait de savoir que bientôt, elle n'allait plus la revoir.   


Son regard se porta aussi sur les autres professeurs et se posa un instant sur Lupin. Il avait été d'une grande aide pour eux trois, ces dernières années et les avait toujours aidés le plus possible. Il semblait vraiment détendu, ce jour-là, et profitait de la fête, tout comme les autres professeurs… à l'exception, bien sûr, du professeur Rogue, qui regardait les élèves d'un air sombre. Il lançait bien sûr un regard fier du regard de ses Serpentards, de temps en temps, puis son regard se porta sur Dumbledore, alors que celui-ci se levait pour prononcer son discours. Hermione promena son regard une dernière fois sur ses camarades de classe, alors que Dumbledore se lançait dans son discours.   


Un cri.   


Silence.   


Un autre cri.   


Etonnement. Désordre. Pleurs.   


Cris. Incompréhension.   


Un nouveau cri, suivi d'encore plus de hurlements, de pleurs.   


Chaos…   


Hermione fixait son camarade de classe avec étonnement, puis son regard se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, puis de nouveau sur lui. 

« Harry ? », murmura-t-elle tout bas, mais il ne s'occupa pas d'elle. 

La panique se propagea en elle, alors qu'elle réalisait ce qui venait de se passer.   


Elle attendait les premiers mots de Dumbledore, tout en dirigeant son regard vers Harry, qui avait à ce moment-là dirigé sa baguette vers la Table des professeurs et avait murmuré quelque chose. Hermione s'était retournée vivement, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de dévier la baguette de Harry et de faire en sorte que le sort manque sa cible.   


Le rayon vert passa à côté de Dumbledore et rencontra la personne à son côté. 

« PROFESSEUR ! », cria Hermione, choquée, dans la Grande Salle qui était à ce moment-là affreusement silencieuse. 

Hermione vit à travers ses larmes, comment Minerva McGonagall s'affaissa sur elle-même, les yeux écarquillés, et tomba de sa chaise… Elle était morte.   


Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. Qu'avait-il fait ? Mais il chuchotait quelque chose de nouveau, Hermione pouvait l'entendre malgré le brouhaha qui augmentait de volume de seconde en seconde dans la Grande Salle. Les cris qui retentissaient, les pleurs et les reniflements qui s'étendaient ne l'empêchèrent pas de l'entendre murmurer le Sortilège de la Mort en visant Dumbledore. Hermione se jeta sur lui, essaya encore de lui arracher la baguette des mains, mais il était trop tard…   


La seule chose qu'elle pût faire, avant que le sort ne quitte la baguette, fût de la dévier, de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dirigée vers Dumbledore.   


Hermione vit, comme au ralentit, le sort se diriger vers la table des Professeurs et le Professeur n'eut le temps que de discerner un éclat de lumière verte, avant de s'affaisser sur lui-même, son buste tombant lourdement sur la table, renversant certains des plats.   


Hermione regarda vers le haut, choquée, et les larmes s'écoulèrent sans restreinte sur ses joues. Elle tomba à genou, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était plus que douleur, incompréhension, chagrin. 

Mais elle se ressaisit, elle devait le faire, parce qu'apparemment, elle était la seule à avoir vu que les sorts provenaient de Harry, sinon, ils auraient pu éviter ces morts, n'est-ce pas ? Harry n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de faire une chose pareille. Personne d'autre ne devait mourir. 

« Professeur McGonagall, Professeur… », murmura-t-elle tout bas.   


Elle se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Glacial, content de lui, mais aussi un peu déçu, mais un sourire sadique sur son visage. Elle ne put que le fixer, toujours agenouillée sur le sol froid, dans sa robe dorée, qui semblait soudain trop terne, trop sombre, plus du tout brillante et festive. Elle ne percevait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était comme si un rideau gris s'était abaissé autour d'elle, les bruits ne l'atteignaient plus qu'étouffés.   


« Comment as-tu pu ? », demanda-t-elle faiblement, son visage trempé de larmes. 

Il regarda autour de lui, laissa échapper un petit rire froid, et la regarda attentivement. 

« Comment j'ai pu ? Et bien, j'ai tout simplement prononcé le Sortilège de la Mort et je vais devoir le faire encore une fois », dit-il, lentement et Hermione écarquilla les yeux, mortifiée. 

« Pas Dumbledore, Harry ! C'est notre dernier espoir ! », dit Hermione faiblement, tremblant de tout son corps suite au choc qu'elle venait de recevoir. Harry lança un regard prudent vers l'avant.   


Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, puis il dit doucement, lentement : « Le maître ne va pas être content », et après avoir croisé une dernière fois son regard, il était parti. 

Hermione fixa le point où il se trouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, en l'air, sur le sol, mais il n'était nulle part, il avait bel et bien disparu.   


Des cris parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Des pleurs, de l'incompréhension. Soudain, le son lui parvint à nouveau à plein volume, et elle aurait préféré disparaître. Elle se boucha les oreilles, mais les chuchotements ne cessèrent pas, ils augmentèrent encore de volume. Elle parcourut la Salle du regard, torturée, vit Dumbledore se pencher sur le Professeur qui avait été touché en second. Hermione ne put en supporter plus. Ce devait être une si bonne soirée. Tout devait être parfait, tout aurait du être merveilleux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que des gens meurent ? Assassinés, par son meilleur ami, par Harry Potter.   


Elle ne vit pas les autres, dont certains couraient en tous sens, paniqués, ne sachant pas où aller, et dont le reste était encore en état de choc, effondrés sur leurs chaise. Soudain, Hermione ne vit plus que les personnes devant elle. Seulement leurs fantômes, mais semblant affreusement réelles.   


Harry, froid et calculateur, la baguette levée et lançant le Sortilège de la Mort, Dumbledore, se penchant sur le professeur McGonagall, retenant ses larmes, l'expression choquée de sa Directrice de maison, qui la regardait avec ses yeux morts, et l'autre professeur, tout aussi choqué, mais pour qui cela avait été bien pire… Hermione avait parfaitement discerné comment la vie avait quitté ses yeux, et il l'avait fixée du regard à ce moment là…   


Hermione continua de pleurer, ne pouvant pas comprendre pourquoi cela s'était passé comme ça, pourquoi personne n'avait réagit, mais ce fut trop… Elle s'effondra au milieu de ce chaos, sous le fardeau d'être la seule à savoir que Harry Potter - Le Survivant - avait tué deux professeurs : 

Minerva McGonagall et Rémus J. Lupin. 

* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Je suppose que maintenant, vous avez encore plus de questions qu'avant... Je suis désolée, mais dans l'ensemble, je ne peux absolument pas répondre franchement à vos questions, parce que je dévoilerais ainsi la fin de l'histoire.... C'est ce que vous voulez ? 

Réponses aux reviews :   
- Reviews du chapitre 1 :   
**yoann : **J'suis heureuse de voir que tu as trouvé tout seul... Oui, c'est bien de cette fic que je t'avais parlé... Et bien, je crois que tu as eus les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas donner plus de précisions.. Vous découvrirez tout en lisant la suite !!! (Qui j'espère mettra un peu moins de temps à être mise en ligne.. *faudrait que tu te bouges, ma fille !!!!* 

**Benz : **De rien... Au contraire, c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de venir lire.. Merci !! 

**Winkelgasse : **Tut mir Leid, aber es scheint, dass Harry wirklich der Spion ist... Aber ist es wirklich so ? C'est vrai ? Je suis pas totalement folle ? Tant mieux !!! Mais bon, je reste quand même un cas unique et désespéré... J'suis fan, tout simplement... Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps... Je suis un monstre !!!! 

**Angel293 : **Bon, alors pour ton propre bien, je ne dirais rien.. C'est devenu ma nouvelle politique : Motus et bouche cousue !!! Continue à lire, et tu auras le fin mot de l'histoire... 

**Vaness : **Merci *blush*... En fait, je doit avoir un traducteur universel dans le cerveau.. Parce que pour moi, c'est presque une seconde nature de parler, écrire, ou lire en allemand..? J'y peux rien, alors autant que je vous en fasse profiter, non ? lool !! 

-Reviews du chapitre 2 :   
**yoann : **Encore le premier ? Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais... Quoi ? Harry ? Assassiner Hermione ? Euh... Il parait peut être cruel, mais pas à ce point... J'ai encore jamais vu une fic où Harry tue Hermione... loool !!! Nan, en fait, c'est encore pire, n'est-ce pas... Il est diabolique... 

**Shadox : **C'est pas grave... C'est même super gentil d'avoir reviewé !!!! Moui, la fin du chapitre 2 est intriguante, effrayante, et tout les mots bizarres qui font peur (faut que j'arrête les cookies à quatre heures, moi...)... Et ce chapitre-ci n'est pas vraiment beaucoup plus joyeux, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
**Winkelgasse : **C'est pas grave, puisque de toute façon, c'est moi qui vous ai fait attendre... Voilà le chapitre tant attendu.. Mais tu n'auras pas beaucoup de réponses, je le crains... 

**Ronaway : **Tiens.. J'te connais, toi ! *^-^* Pour la suite, et bien... Je vais faire de mon mieux, d'accord ? 

Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir reviewé !!! 


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 and 2004   
Copyright les Éditions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 et 2004, pour le texte français.   
Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 und 2004   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Sam, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Enfin !!! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé avec ce chapitre... J'étais bloquée au plein milieu, sans aucune raison... Le voilà, donc... J'essaierais de faire mieux pour les suivants, mais maintenant que les cours ont repris (enfin, je suppose qu'en langue, je pourrais toujours faire ça, au lieu de me tourner les pouces...   
Vous pouvez aussi suivre la vitesse de la traduction et de l'avancée de mes autres écrits (principalement du slash HPSS) sur mon Blog (lien dans ma bio...)   
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au nom du Diable : 

**Chapitre 4 :**   


Une voix pleine de doutes retentit dans le bureau de Dumbledore : 

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai, Albus. » 

Le Directeur était assis tristement derrière son bureau, habillé tout en noir. L'homme, qui avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt, s'appuya sur le bureau avec ses bras et observa le directeur, incertain. Lui aussi était habillé en noir.   


« Sirius » dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme à cet homme plus jeune que lui qui le regardait, peu sûr de lui. « Assieds-toi, s'il te plait » lui dit-il fermement. 

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque et la mort de McGonagall et de Lupin, et on ne voyait toujours que des habits noirs, qui étaient portés silencieusement et sérieusement à travers tout le château. Les personnes qui les portaient ne s'exprimaient qu'en chuchotant et les cours n'avaient plus lieu.   


Sirius s'assit dans le fauteuil et de profondes rides de soucis encadrèrent son visage. Il semblait maintenant beaucoup plus vieux qu'il n'était en réalité. Azkaban l'avait détruit, mais il avait réussi à se remettre, mais après les événements de l'avant-veille, l'air hanté était revenu sur son visage. Furieux, agité, soucieux mais toujours empli de confiance.   


« Ça ne pouvait pas être Harry » murmurait-t-il maintenant, mais il avait un air suppliant. 

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air inquiet. La perte de son meilleur ami l'avait vraiment abattu, mais le fait de savoir que c'était son filleul qui était accusé de l'avoir fait l'avait achevé. Dumbledore s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'une manière hésitante et il répondit « Entrez ! ».   


Hermione Granger, peu sûre d'elle, se tenait à la porte, accompagnée de Ron Weasley. Eux aussi étaient entièrement vêtus de noir, et semblaient très secoués. 

« Vous vouliez nous parler, Professeur ? » demanda Hermione doucement, et Dumbledore acquiesça.   


« Entrez, je vous prie, et asseyez-vous. » dit-il, et ils s'assirent dans l'autre fauteuil qui se trouvait devant le bureau, après avoir brièvement salué Sirius. 

« Je voudrais te demander de nous raconter encore une fois les événements de l'autre soir, Hermione. Ce serait très important pour Sirius, » expliqua-t-il. Hermione acquiesça et commença finalement à rapporter ce qu'elle avait vu et ce que Harry lui avait dit à la fin, le tout dans un ton calme et posé. 

Sirius continua à secouer la tête tout au long du récit : il ne voulait tout simplement pas le croire.   


« Sirius ! Nous avons autant de peine que toi à croire que Harry soit coupable, mais c'est comme ça. Il n'est plus le même jeune homme que celui que tu as rencontré en venant à Poudlard après t'être échappé d'Azkaban, » dit Hermione tristement, et Sirius se contenta de la regarder tristement et finit par acquiescer.   


« Mais, cela ne serait-il pas possible que celui qui a commis les meurtres ait simplement été déguisé en Harry ? » demanda Sirius qui doutait encore, mais les autres se contentèrent de secouer la tête. 

Ron dit alors soudainement : « Tu sais bien que nous avons la carte, Sirius. C'était vraiment Harry ! Dumbledore a même regardé lui-même, avant que la soirée ne commence, parce qu'il l'avait empruntée pour être au courant de la présence d'éventuels ennemis. » 

Dumbledore acquiesça et ajouta : « J'ai aussi vu Harry sur la carte. C'était vraiment lui, Sirius. Même si du Polynectar avait été utilisé, ce serait le vrai nom de la personne qui serait apparut, tu le sais. Et Harry ne pouvait pas être soumis à l'Imperius. Je crains que nous devions regarder les faits en face - Harry était un espion à la solde de Voldemort, l'assassin de Minerva et de Remus et maintenant notre ennemi. » 

Albus avait parlé tout bas, mais on pouvait entendre chaque mot résonner dans la pièce.   


Soudain, Fumseck commença à chanter, vola jusqu'à son propriétaire et se posa sur son épaule, des larmes coulant le long de sa magnifique tête tandis que Dumbledore le caressait doucement.   


« Mais Albus, » essaya Sirius encore une fois. « Harry se serait jamais passé du côté des Forces du mal, il le savait déjà en première année et l'a prouvé au fil des ans. Il tient de son père, tout aussi têtu. Harry n'aurait jamais… » il fut interrompu par une voix glaciale.   


« Potter n'était plus du tout comme son père, » annonça Severus Rogue, qui était entré dans le bureau sans que l'on ne le remarque. Lui aussi semblait affecté, paraissant encore plus hargneux et triste que de coutume. 

« Et comment pourrais-tu savoir cela ? » lui siffla Sirius. 

Rogue souleva lentement un sourcil et répondit calmement : « J'avais ton filleul en classe, comme tu le sais sûrement, et je l'ai aussi attrappé ici et là pendant la nuit." 

Il fit silence un instant, puis soudain regarda Dumbledore très sérieusement.   


« Je t'avais encore tu quelque chose, Albus, » dit-il, soudain très triste. 

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. 

« Je t'avais déconseillé de garder Potter dans la Résistance, et cela a porté ses fruits, mais lorsque j'ai entendu, lors d'un rassemblement, ce devait être cinq jours plus tard, une conversation de Voldemort, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, » il se tut à nouveau, « Voldemort avait expliqué en riant à Malefoy qu'ils avaient trouvé un nouveau partisan très puissant, qui allait tuer son plus grand opposant et qu'en plus, ils avaient capturé un autre combattant important du côté du Bien. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau Mangemort, qui était entré chez nous peu avant, et de Potter, mais maintenant je réalise que c'était l'inverse. Potter était le Mangemort, et vous étiez la victime visée, » il se tut, et Dumbledore acquiesça.   


« Croyez-vous que nous aurions sauver Minerva et Remus, si je vous l'avais rapporté ? » demanda doucement Rogue après une courte pause, semblant un peu incertain. 

« Ne te fais pas de reproches, Severus. J'aurais pensé la même chose que toi, et nous n'aurions pas pu empêcher ce qui s'est passé. » répondit le directeur doucement, et Rogue hocha la tête.   


« Je suis certain qu'ils nous manquent à tous, Severus, mais cela n'avance à rien de chercher des coupables là où il n'y en a pas, puisque nous savons exactement qui il est... » Dumbledore soupira, et Rogue disparut de nouveau du bureau après un simple signe de la tête.   


« Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais tu dois te faire à l'idée que Harry soit passé de l'autre côté, » dit Dumbledore sérieusement et Sirius hoqueta, mais acquiesça néanmoins lentement. 

Hermione dit, d'un ton soudain inhabituellement froid : « Sirius, tu dois l'oublier. Oublie Harry ! Il s'est rallié au côté du Mal, et il va payer pour ça. » Elle trembla légèrement, se leva rapidement et disparut de la pièce, laissant deux hommes étonnés la suivre des yeux.   


Ron se sembla seulement triste et expliqua aux deux autres : « Professeur McGonagall était un modèle pour elle ! Elle voulait tellement devenir ce qu'elle était, pareil pour Remus. Cela l'a touché si profondément, qu'ils soient tués tous les deux que j'ai toujours plus peur pour elle, surtout quand il est question de Harry. Elle s'est mis dans la tête de devenir Auror et de l'attraper. Elle est devenue si amère... » 

Il secoua tristement la tête, et s'excusa auprès des deux hommes avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.   


« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, Albus, » reprit Sirius après une pause de quelques minutes et Dumbledore acquiesça de nouveau. 

« Tu vas t'y faire avec le temps, Sirius, mais réfléchis bien pour savoir qui est ton ennemi, si tu devais croiser Harry un jour. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement plus lui faire confiance, sans doute t'en rends-tu compte. Et parce qu'il ressemble tant à James... »   


« Oui, je sais, Albus, » l'interrompit Sirius soudainement d'un ton véhément, une lueur particulière dans les yeux. 

« Harry n'est plus mon filleul, et encore moins le fils... Peut-être est-ce à cause de James que j'ai été aussi aveugle, que je n'ai rien remarqué qui était Harry en réalité ? Je vais tout faire pour que cela change, et tu peux être sûr que je ne me laisserais plus avoir seulement parce qu'il ressemble tant à James, » continua-t-il d'un ton décidé, fit un petit signe de la tête et disparut lui aussi du bureau.   


Le vieux directeur resta seul, Fumseck toujours sur son épaule. 

« Je m'inquiète pour eux, » dit-il tristement à l'oiseau, qui lui répondit avec sa voix mélodieuse en chantant. 

« Hermione fera une bonne Auror, mais je me demande si elle parviendra vraiment à aller jusqu'à livrer Harry aux Détraqueurs... » 

Il se tut brièvement et jeta un regard à l'oiseau, qui soutint son regard, comme s'il approuvait. Il se leva, et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard, sombre et lugubre. Son regard se tourna vers l'étendue sombre du ciel et recommença à parler à son phénix.   


« Pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, particulièrement en ce qui concerne Sirius. Je n'aime pas cette lueur, dans ses yeux, il prend les choses tellement à coeur, quand il se sent blessé, surtout quand il s'agit de James, et je crois qu'il éprouve déjà de la rancoeur envers Harry, pour avoir trahi son père et ses amis... »

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre :   
Voilà... Triste, hein ? Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie est l'auteur a encore plus d'un tour dans son sac...   
Pas de réponses aux reviews, puisque ffn n'en veux plus...   
A bientôt !!!! N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon blog !!!! 


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer :  
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.  
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997 - 2007  
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998 - 2007, pour le texte français.  
Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997 - 2007  
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Sam, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif.

Note de la traductrice :  
Après une longue, très longue absence, je suis de retour, plus déterminée que jamais à finir cette traduction. Cela va être long, mais je suis motivée. J'attends les résultats du concours que je passais cette année, et quels qu'ils soient je consacrerais un peu de temps chaque jour à cette traduction. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Au Nom du Diable :

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Du point de vue d'Hermione_

Je quitte enfin Poudlard. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers ce superbe et grand château, puis je monte dans le train sans un regard en arrière. Je suis heureuse d'être enfin sortie de Poudlard.

Ce n'est pas que je ne m'y plaisais pas, au contraire. Je l'aimais comme mon chez moi, ce château, jusqu'à cet incident, jusqu'à il y a deux semaines…

Cela a été difficile, de me déplacer dans le château en m'efforçant de ne pas penser aux Professeurs McGonagall ou Lupin… Ou même à Harry. Même si, lorsque je pense à Harry, je suis envahie d'une colère si intense que je serais prête à le tuer sur le champ, le tuer d'un mort lente et douloureuse.

Au départ, j'ai été choquée d'avoir de telles pensées, puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il nous a utilisés pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Depuis quand nos actions échouaient-elles les unes après les autres ? Harry devait nous avoir trahis déjà depuis plus d'un demi-année et cela m'a si profondément blessé que je ne peux tout simplement plus le considérer comme l'ami qu'il a été, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'est plus un ami et que j'en suis certaine.

Mais ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir, c'est pourquoi il nous a trahis. Je n'ai tout simplement aucun début de réponse à cette question.

* * *

« Herm ? »

Hermione sursauta et leva un regard plein de surprise vers le haut.

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi », dit Ron en souriant et en s'asseyant en face d'elle dans le compartiment.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il après qu'ils aient tout deux observé la silhouette de Poudlard qui disparaissait au loin.

« A Harry » dit-elle simplement et Ron hocha la tête.

« Je me disais… » commença-t-il avant de réfléchir pendant un moment. Il finit par demander : « Tu veux toujours devenir Auror ? »

Elle opina.

« Je viens avec toi », reprit-il soudainement. Il continua sous le regard surpris d'Hermione. « Je veux devenir Auror. Je pense que c'est de cette façon que je peux être utile. »

« Je comprends. Oui, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je veux le faire », dit Hermione avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Ron reprit la parole.

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. Hermione lui adressa un regard soudain perçant et sa voix était dure et froide quand elle lui répondit.

« Je ne le fait pas à cause de Harry. Je comptais déjà devenir Auror avant qu'il n'assassine Remus et McGonagall. »

Ron haussa les épaules et continua calmement. « Ca se peut, mais depuis que c'est arrivé, tu as développé une ambition dangereuse, Hermione. Tu dois faire attention a ce que ta haine ne devienne pas incontrôlable. » Elle le regarda bizarrement.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'était Harry ? » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Ron détourna aussitôt le regard et sembla s'intéresser au paysage monotone qui défilait devant la fenêtre.

« Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi il aurait fait ça, Hermione. Je sais que c'était lui, malheureusement, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, mais quelque me dit quand même que ça ne peut pas être lui. »

« Tu es malade, Ron ! Si tu lui fais confiance, il finira par te tuer un jour », dit-elle, pleine d'effroi. Il se renfrogna et se sentit visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Mais pense donc au nombre de fois où Harry a tenu tête à Voldemort », tenta-t-il de se défendre, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

« Nous n'avons été présents à aucun de ces face-à-face, ne comprends-tu pas ? Nous ne savons que ce que Harry nous a raconté de la mort de Cédric, du déroulement des affrontements. Nous n'avons jamais eu de preuves quant à la façon dont ils se sont passés ! Seulement ce que Harry en disait ! Et demande-toi un peu comment il a survécu. Dumbledore disait que c'était grâce à l'amour de sa mère, il n'en était pas sûr non plus… Et comment cela se peut-il, qu'un bébé terrasse Voldemort ? N'est-il pas possible que Voldemort ne voulait tout simplement pas le tuer ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il lui serait un jour fidèle ? Et même, comment expliquer les autres rencontres ? Un première année qui bat Voldemort, un deuxième année un Basilique. Et de toutes façons… » Elle s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre.

« Et réfléchis un peu ! En réalité, ce ne serait pas vraiment tiré par les cheveux s'il avait changé de camp. » Quand Ron la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, elle soupira puis s'expliqua.

« Harry a toujours été mis dans un moule. Nous pensions tous savoir comment il devait être. Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de ce moule dans lequel il avait été placé était de changer de camp. Personne ne s'y attendait et comme ça, il n'est plus _le Grand Harry Potter_. »

« Arrête », dit Ron en haussant le ton, devenu soudain sérieux. Hermione se tut. « Tu es en train de te monter la tête, Hermione. Je t'en prie, prends garde à ne pas faire une grosse erreur à cause de ça », reprit-il, inquiet. Elle finit par acquiescer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Neville apparut, affolé. « A l'avant… Des Mangemorts ! Venez ! Vite, par pitié ! » ajouta-t-il encore avant de repartir en courant. Hermione et Ron sautèrent sur leurs pieds, mais elle le retint. « Reste là et fait en sorte qu'aucun Mangemort n'aille à l'arrière du train », dit-elle sérieusement et Ron dut se soumettre sous son regard.

Il la suivit du regard encore un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sorti sa baguette et qu'il ne se mette à écouter avec attention les sons qui lui parvenaient. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Avant qu'il ait pu se retourner, il sentit une baguette s'enfoncer dans son dos et une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit.

« Baisse ta baguette, Ron. S'il te plait, je ne te ferais rien, alors baisse la et allons dans le compartiment, nous devons parler de quelque chose », dit-il et Ron se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, de baisser le bras vers le sol et de retourner dans le compartiment. Instantanément la porte claqua et sa baguette lui fut arrachée des mains.

Lorsque Ron se retourna lentement, il ne vit d'abord qu'un mangemort, puisque l'individu portait un long manteau noir, mais lorsqu'il ôta sa capuche, Ron fut plongé dans deux yeux verts familiers. « Harry ! » dit-il, surpris. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir un tant soit peu. « Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il. A ce moment-là, il se rendit compte qu'Harry lui adressait un sourire mauvais et qu'il pointait toujours sa baguette sur lui. « Je suis ici pour allonger un peu la liste », répondit-il, narquois. Sa baguette se déplaça lentement jusqu'à pointer directement sur le cœur de Ron. Celui-ci frémit : il aurait dû écouter Hermione, même si cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et le dévisagea de manière moqueuse. « Croyais-tu vraiment que ce n'était pas moi ? Dans ce cas, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le croyais », dit-il en se moquant. Ron lui lança un regard mauvais mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Soudain, une douleur insoutenable le parcourut et il se mit à crier. Aucun bruit ne sortit de sa gorge. « Tu ne peux pas crier, mon _ami_, je m'en suis assuré », murmura froidement Harry tandis que Ron s'affaissait lentement sur le sol.

C'était comme si ses os avaient été transformés en lave et rongeaient ses muscles de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier était réduit à la douleur et il ne pouvait plus se concentrer qu'avec difficultés pour regarder vers le haut et continuer à suivre ce qu'Harry disait.

Harry l'observait, narquois, et un rire froid le submergea. « Tu es pitoyable, tu sais ? » demanda-t-il en continuant de sourire froidement. Il s'interrompit soudain et Ron constata que la douleur avait cessé. Il gémit de douleur, au cas où quelqu'un aurait pu l'entendre.

Harry avait cessé de l'observer et regardait avec hargne son nouvel adversaire. « Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Hermione, même si c'est dans des conditions défavorables. » Son regard tomba sur Ron qui tremblait, recroquevillé sur le sol. Hermione leva sa baguette et visa le cœur d'Harry. « Je te hais ! » dit-elle à voix basse et le puissant sort de stupéfixion quitta sa baguette. Il ne rencontra jamais sa cible, mais poursuivit sa course à travers la fenêtre ouverte et disparut dans la nature.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, surprise, mais Harry avait disparu. « Maudit soit le jour où il a appris à transplaner ! » jura-t-elle. Elle alla rapidement vers Ron, leva le sortilège auquel il était soumis. Il se mit aussitôt à gémir. « Ca fait sacrement mal » marmonna-t-il. « Je sais, Ron, je sais. Doucement… Repose-toi un encore un peu » dit-elle avec compassion et Ron hocha faiblement la tête.

Elle l'allongea sur la banquette à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation et conjura ensuite une couverture et un tissu humide et froid, qu'elle posa sur son front. « Maintenant, repose-toi, d'accord ? Tu as surtout besoin de beaucoup de repos » ajouta-elle doucement, mais Ron la regarda de façon interrogative. « Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? » demanda-t-il faiblement. Hermione haussa les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse, mais on pouvait déceler une pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix.

« J'ai vu que tu lui avais lancé un sort d'identification, pendant que j'étais au sol » expliqua-t-il doucement. Hermione tenta de le contredire, mais il ajouta rapidement. « Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Tu voulais être certaine. Je veux aussi l'être, et j'ai survécu le temps que tu le fasses » dit-il en souriant faiblement. Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Alors, c'était Harry ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau quand Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement et tandis qu'un sentiment négatif se propageait en lui. « Je suis désolée, Ron, vraiment, mais c'était bien lui. » Il soupira tristement et se sentit encore plus mal que lorsqu'il subissait le doloris. Alors qu'auparavant son corps et chaque mouvement le faisaient souffrir, il avait maintenant l'impression que la douleur se répandait de l'intérieur.

« Es-tu certaine ? » demanda-t-il encore une fois, plus à lui-même qu'à Hermione. Elle lui répondit tout de même. « Tu sais que ce sort ne ment jamais. Même le polynectar ne peut pas le duper. S'il avait été sous l'imperium, ce dont je doute fort, le sort l'aurait également montré. Tu sais bien qu'il aurait été entouré d'une lumière bleue. Et il n'y a aucune autre possibilité de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un, sauf en passant par de très lourdes métamorphoses, mais le sort l'aurait également montré. C'était Harry, aucun doutes là-dessus, Ron » dit-elle pour finir. Il déglutit avec peine.

« Maintenant, repose-toi, Ron. Il faut vraiment que tu te ménages et nous avons encore quelques heures de voyage devant nous avant d'arriver à Londres. Profites-en pour dormir », chuchota-t-elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Mais Ron avait encore une question. « Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Hermione hocha la tête de façon rassurante et Ron acquiesça, soulagé, avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond. Hermione l'observa silencieusement un instant. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire de suite qu'un Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle avaient été tués… Cela l'aurait inquiété pour rien.

Tristement, elle dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. Le paysage paraissait soudain noir et gris à travers le crépuscule…

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre :  
La suite très bientôt… Je ne vais pas donner de date, parce que j'ai une légère tendance à ne pas respecter les délais… 


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer :

Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.  
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997 - 2007  
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998 - 2007, pour le texte français.  
Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997 - 2007  
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Sam, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif.

Note de la traductrice :  
Voilà la suite, comme promis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au Nom du Diable 

**Chapitre 6 :**

31 Juillet 1998 – De nouvelles victimes – Le meurtrier n'est autre qu'Harry Potter

C'est un vrai bain de sang qui a eu lieu dans la nuit du 31 juillet au 1er août. Les aurors ont été très choqués en arrivant sur le champ de bataille. Il n'y a aucun autre mot pour décrire la scène du crime.  
Il semblerait en effet qu'Harry Potter, mangemort notablement connu depuis longtemps, ait voulu marquer son 18ème anniversaire d'un évènement d'une horreur telle que l'on n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps.  
Comme nous le savons depuis l'incident du bal de fin de promotion à Poudlard, Harry Potter est passé du côté obscur de la magie et ne mérite que notre méfiance ainsi que les peines les plus lourdes prévues par la loi, au cas où quelqu'un réussirait à l'appréhender.  
Les experts présument que depuis sa défection, il a atteint la place la plus haute dans le cercle des partisans de Voldemort…  
Au cours du massacre de la nuit dernière, 23 Moldus ainsi que 7 sorciers et sorcières ont perdu la vie. Aucune des victimes n'a été tuée à l'aide du Sortilège mortel, elles ont toutes été longuement torturées à mort, jusqu'à ce que leur âme passe dans l'au-delà.  
Le service de Régulation des Spectres a dû gérer l'apparition de 5 nouveaux esprits qui étaient tous très agités. Les agents qui leur ont été affectés ont dû faire preuve de beaucoup de patience avant qu'ils aient pu s'exprimer de manière cohérente, ce qui, aux vues de ce qui leur est arrivé, est plus de compréhensible.  
Même s'ils n'ont pas pu raconter grand-chose de ce qui leur est arrivé, ils ont tous affirmé très clairement qu'ils avaient été capturés par Harry Potter ou encore torturés à mort sous son regard ravi.  
Ces nouvelles preuves devraient réduire au silence les derniers défenseurs d'Harry Potter qui croyaient encore à son innocence.  
Le Ministère de la Magie s'est donc vu obligé de proposer une récompense à quiconque pourrait fournir des informations permettant de l'appréhender. Il est également capital que quiconque le reconnaissant ne tente pas de le maitriser par lui-même, mais qu'il avertisse les aurors le plus rapidement possible. Il circule en effet dans les cercles les plus informés que son pouvoir était comparable à celui de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
Puisse cette sombre période ne pas durer aussi longtemps que la dernière fois, et qu'elle trouve sa fin le plus rapidement possible…

* * *

« Hermione ? » appela Ron à travers le petit appartement londonien. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de leurs études et ils avaient tous deux déjà effectué la moitié de leur formation d'aurors, puisque celle-ci avait été réduite à un an à cause du manque flagrant d'effectifs. 

Ils se partageaient un petit appartement, mais ils n'étaient toujours que des amis. Même s'il serait parfois préférable de ne pas avoir d'amis, dans ce métier, se disait parfois Ron.

Il n'avait pas croisé Harry depuis la rencontre dans le train et, d'après les articles des journaux, Ron en était plus que content.

La principale raison était qu'Harry réussissait à s'infiltrer partout et chez qui il voulait et ne se démasquait que juste avant de tuer ses victimes. Personne ne savait comment il réussissait à tromper ses victimes et gagner leur confiance, mais depuis six mois les comptes-rendus qui relataient des assassinats de ce genre se multipliaient dans les journaux et il n'était pas rare que les victimes décrivent elles-mêmes leur propre mort, puisque peu ne finissaient pas en fantôme.

Harry semblait également ne pas se donner beaucoup de mal pour ne pas être repéré, puisqu'il était souvent vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais à chaque fois que les aurors arrivaient sur les lieux, il était comme avalé par le sol et même des barrières antitransplanages n'ont pas réussi à empêcher cela.

Mais depuis environ 3 mois, il n'était pas réapparu et aucun nouveau compte rendu selon lequel Harry aurait tué quelqu'un n'avait été publié. Les autres mangemorts avaient également réduit leurs activités. Cela créait un cimat d'insécurité encore plus prononcé que s'il assassinait des gens : personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre de sa part et beaucoup craignaient que cela ne soit seulement le calme avant la tempête…

* * *

31 Juillet 1999 – L'horreur reprend de plus belle

Comme on le craignait depuis longtemps, le manque d'activités de la part d'Harry Potter et Vous-Savez-Qui a pris fin.  
Tout comme l'année dernière, un énorme bain de sang a eu lieu – pour le 19ème anniversaire de l'ancien héro, maintenant devenu le criminel le plus recherché du pays.  
Même si le nombre de victimes n'est pas aussi élevé que l'année dernière, ce n'est pas pour autant un tableau moins terrifiant qui attendait les aurors.  
Dès l'annonce de ce massacre, un courroux et une consternation mondiaux ont été manifestés par les divers gouvernements et l'interdiction d'utiliser le Sortilège mortel sur Harry Potter a été levée…  
Puisse-t-il n'y avoir aucune autre innocente victime et que ce traitre soit enfin arrêté…

* * *

Ginny Weasley avait enfin terminé ses études à Poudlard. Elle avait passé les vacances avec sa famille, au Terrier, puis était partie pour le Chemin de Traverse, où elle allait passer une semaine afin de postuler à l'examen d'entrée d'une école d'infirmière londonienne. L'avantage de cette école était que l'on pouvait y apprendre à la fois le soin par la magie et les méthodes moldues de soin, ce qui pouvait s'avérer très utile dans certaines situations. 

Elle devait envoyer chaque jour un hibou à sa mère qui se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour sa seule fille. Ginny elle-même ne s'en faisait pas trop : elle était venue avec une amie qui voulait également entrer à l'école d'infirmière. Elle s'appelait Sarina Taylor et était sa meilleure amie depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, elles devaient passer leurs entretiens et Ginny était très anxieuse, contrairement à Sarina, que presque rien ne pouvait décontenancer.

« Calme-toi, Gin. Ca ira » dit-elle, encourageante, tandis qu'elles attendaient d'être appelées, assises dans une salle d'attente. Dans la pièce, il y avait à peu près une trentaine d'autres sorcières qui murmuraient nerveusement. « Tu penses ? » demanda Ginny nerveusement, en regardant tour à tour sa montre, la fenêtre et ses mains qui tremblaient affreusement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir un tel trac » dit encore Sarina calmement en souriant à sa meilleure amie. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire autre chose, son nom fut appelé et elle quitta Ginny avec un petit clin d'œil et entra dans la pièce où l'entretien avait lieu.

_Du point de vue de Ginny :_

Une minute.

Un oiseau siffle.

Deux minutes.

Une chaise qui craque.

Trois minutes.

Un froissement de papier d'un encas. Comment pouvaient-ils manger quelque chose à un moment pareil ?

Cinq minutes.

Je n'en peux plus.

Six minutes.

Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, maintenant.

Dix minutes.

Est-ce que c'est moi, ou est-ce que les secondes deviennent de plus en plus longues ?

Onze minutes.

Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi de sortir, Sari.

Quinze minutes.

La porte s'ouvre et Sarina sort. Je lui saute au coup, soulagée. « Tu sais que j'ai failli mourir d'inquiétude, ici ? » je lui reproche et elle hoche la tête en souriant. « Je peux parfaitement me l'imaginer » dit-elle en continuant à sourire. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et mon nom est appelé. Je me dirige avec des jambes flageolantes vers l'infirmière qui me sourit de façon amicale et ferme la porte derrière moi…

- 15 minutes plus tard -

Ginny était ressortie de la salle d'entretien et semblait très soulagée. « Tu vois ! Ca allait ! », lui lança Sarina en souriant. Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer lentement.

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le médecin qui avait conduit les entretiens sortit avec une liste à la main. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir et commença à parler d'une voix calme.

« Je vous remercie de tout cœur de vous être toutes déplacées. Comme vous le savez sûrement, il n'y a que deux classes de chacune 15 places et vous avez postulé pour la seconde, comme d'ordinaire. Cela signifie malheureusement que nous ne prendrons que la moitié de celles qui se sont présentées aujourd'hui. Je ne peux qu'exprimer mon regret pour toutes les autres et j'espère que vous trouverez une autre emploi qui vous conviendra… Je vais maintenant donner les noms de celles qui intégreront notre école :

Susan Aberdeen  
Tara Cimander  
Elena Deen  
Hillary Doyle  
Sarah Fletcher  
Aileen Flynn  
Beth Fox  
Fiona Gordan  
Judy McDonnell  
Sarah Miller  
Sophie Portman  
Valerie Salter  
June Steward  
Sarina Taylor  
et Nicole Witaker.

Je vous verrais donc la semaine prochaine à 8 heures ponctuelles dans cette même pièce pour la rentrée. Merci beaucoup à toutes. » Le médecin quitta la pièce en laissant derrière lui des sorcières ravies ou très déçues.

« Allez, relève la tête, Ginny » dit Sarina à Ginny qui, déçue, regardait le sol, en tentant de lui redonner courage. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle amèrement, proche des larmes. « Tu va réussir ! De toute façon, il doit y avoir d'autres écoles d'infirmière » continua Sarina pour lui remonter le moral.

« Mais nous ne nous verrons presque plus » marmonna Ginny en gémissant alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sarina la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler. « Ecoute, Gin. Je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possible, nous allons nous écrire tous les jours et si vraiment tu ne réussissait pas à entrer dans une autre école, ce dont je doute fort, je t'apporterai tout ce que j'aurais appris, ok ? » Elle la regarda dans les yeux et Ginny hocha la tête.

« Ca va aller » dit-elle encore et elles entrèrent toutes les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse. « Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seule quelques temps ? » demanda Ginny après un bout de temps. Après une courte discussion, Sarina accepta. « Je serais au Chaudron Baveur, d'accord ? Et tu reviens dans deux heures au plus tard, sinon je me ferais du souci pour toi » dit-elle en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Ginny voulait simplement être un peu seule. Le fait de ne pas avoir été prise l'avait touché plus profondément que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle se promena sans but jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant un stand à journaux. Il y avait un énorme article sur Harry à la une, dans lequel il était relaté qu'il avait de nouveau assassiné pour son anniversaire. Ginny secoua la tête inconsciement tandis qu'elle survolait ce qui était écrit.

Parce qu'en dépit de toutes les choses qu'Harry avait faites, elle sentait qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle pouvait toujours lui faire confiance. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, parce qu'elle aurait été placée sous surveillance rapprochée. Elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même, mais lorsqu'elle entendait le nom Harry Potter, ce n'était pas à un mangemort cruel qui tuait les gens et qui avait torturé son frère qu'elle pensait, mais au jeune homme qu'elle connaissait auparavant. Elle soupira et continua son chemin. Après quelques pas, elle resta figée sur place.

Elle avait vraiment vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Un manteau noir, des cheveux en bataille et des yeux verts ? Ginny secoua à nouveau la tête, elle commençait à avoir le vertige. Elle continua à avancer, mais lorsqu'elle passa au niveau de l'allée où elle cru voir quelqu'un, elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil. Elle vit de nouveau quelque chose, même si ce n'était que le bout d'une cape noire. Son cœur s'emballa.

Elle savait que c'était stupide. Elle savait que c'était extrêmement dangereux, mais à cet instant précis, elle n'y pensa pas. Elle voulait simplement être sûre…

Quand elle tourna au coin de la rue, elle se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la rue, tâta les murs qui ne la laissèrent pas passer. Il avait pourtant disparu. « Ginny. Tu perds la tête » se marmonna-t-elle à elle-même en se retournant… Pour se retrouver face à face avec des yeux verts qui l'observaient.

* * *

2 Août 1999 – Disparition de Ginny Weasley

Il y a deux jours, Ginny Weasley, la fille d'Arthur Weasley, a disparu sans laisser de traces. Comme nous l'a raconté sa meilleure amie, elle voulait être seule sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant deux heures après avoir échoué à un examen d'entrée.  
Elle n'est jamais revenue de cet instant de solitude. Son amie, Sarina Taylor a attendu en vain le retour de la jeune Weasley ce soir là. Lorsque, le lendemain, elle n'a eu aucune nouvelles, elle a contacté le ministère ainsi que Molly Weasley, la mère de la disparue.  
Le ministère a lancé un appel à témoins et tous ceux qui ont vu Ginny Weasley à quelque endroit que ce soit depuis sa disparition soit en faire part immédiatement au service des personnes disparues du Ministère.  
Les enquêteurs présument qu'Harry Potter se trouve derrière cette disparition. Des témoins ont rapporté l'avoir vu sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour de la disparition. Il aurait ensuite disparu avant que quiconque ait pu alerter le Ministère. Tous avaient pensé qu'il avait de nouveau disparu sans rien tenter.  
Espérons que cela ne soit pas le cas, mais les aurors ne voient que peu de chances de retrouver Ginny Weasley vivante…


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer :

Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce © Warner Bros.

Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K. Rowling, 1997 - 2009

© les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998 - 2009, pour le texte français.

Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997 - 2009

Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Sam, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif.

Note de la traductrice :

Finalement, la suite !

* * *

Au Nom du Diable :

**Chapitre 7 : **

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda Hermione, tendue.

Ron, qui rentrait enfin après une journée de service, répondit sèchement : « Fatiguant » avant de disparaître de nouveau hors de la vue d'Hermione. Elle soupira.

Elle se faisait du souci pour Ron, depuis quelques temps. Ginny n'était pas réapparue et aucun signe de vie de sa part n'avait été décelé depuis deux semaines. On l'avait cherchée, pourtant, depuis sa disparition, mais l'espoir de la retrouver vivante s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Le Ministère n'avait trouvé aucune dépouille qui aurait pu lui être attribuée, et personne ne savait si cela était vraiment un bon signe.

Ce qui n'était pas certain non plus, c'était le rôle qu'avait Harry dans cette affaire. Hermione était plus que certaine qu'il était impliqué. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait enlevé Ginny, et ses pressentiments ne la trompaient que rarement.

Ron revint dans le salon. Il avait ôté sa robe de fonction et avait enfilé des habits moldus. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé bordeaux qu'occupait Hermione.

« As-tu des nouvelles de Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête tristement.

« Malheureusement pas » soupira-t-il. L'expression d'Hermione laissa transparaître une inquiétude dont la cause n'était pas seulement l'enlèvement de Ginny.

« Tu devrais prendre des vacances et te reposer » proposa-t-elle doucement à Ron.

Il secoua la tête. « Plus nous serons à combattre les Forces du Mal, plus vite nous les vaincrons et ferons cesser les souffrances. Il faut que les morts et les disparitions s'arrêtent » expliqua-t-il. Pour lui, le sujet était clos.

Hermione acquiesça inconsciemment. Il était vrai de nombreuses personnes avaient été assassinées par les Mangemorts et que beaucoup de sorciers avaient disparus, mais elle se faisait également beaucoup de souci pour son meilleur ami.

Après un court silence, il demanda toutefois : « Les Détraqueurs sont-ils encore à Azkaban ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de répondre : « Je pense que oui. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne laisse penser qu'ils soient passés du côté des Forces du Mal. »

Soudain, deux bourdonnements se firent entendre en même temps en provenance du plancher et de la chambre d'Hermione. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

C'était le signal qu'utilisaient les Aurors lorsque quelque chose d'important était arrivé. Mais jusqu'alors, jamais ils n'avaient été appelés simultanément. Il devait se passer quelque de grande importance. Le directeur avait pour principe de ne pas faire travailler ensemble des personnes qui se connaissaient bien et étaient amis, afin que les émotions ne puissent pas prendre le dessus sur la rationalité lors des missions auxquelles ils participaient. Hermione et Ron avaient dans un premier temps tenté de travailler ensemble malgré tout, mais ils avaient fini par se résoudre à être dans des unités différentes.

Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers une des sources du bourdonnement, et ils eurent bientôt tous deux une pierre blanche en main. L'une semblait pleine de fumée rouge, l'autre de fumée bleue. Ils fixèrent chacun leur pierre et un écran s'ouvrit dans chacune d'elles, suffisamment grand pour qu'on puisse y distinguer les détails de ce qui s'y affichait.

Le visage enjoué d'un Auror bedonnant et assez âgé apparut, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un nouveau regard étonné en se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air aussi joyeux, lui qui était habituellement si taciturne, mais il commença à parler et ils se concentrèrent sur ses paroles…

« Harry Potter a été appréhendé ! L'abruti voulait se procurer quelque chose sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il a été reconnu par une patrouille d'Aurors et ils l'ont maîtrisé. Trois Aurors sur les cinq que comprenait la patrouille ont été blessés, mais rien de bien grave. Le Ministre a aussitôt ordonné son exécution en place publique par le biais du baiser du Détraqueur. Je pense qu'il veut montrer que nous obtenons des résultats et a opté pour un châtiment public. Peut-être aussi est-ce un moyen de faire passer un message aux autres Mangemorts, je ne sais pas réellement, mais il a ordonné que tous les Aurors soient présents pour contenir la foule lors de la mise à mort. Rendez-vous demain à 16h30 au Chaudron Baveur. Là, veillez au maintien de l'ordre public, puis rendez-vous ensuite pour 17h à la Place de Merlin, sur laquelle l'exécution aura lieu. J'espère que vous avez tout compris ? »

Après que Ron, Hermione et vraisemblablement les autres Aurors qu'il avait contactés eurent répondu par l'affirmative, l'image disparut et la fumée colorée s'estompa.

La main de Ron tremblait lorsqu'il rangea sa pierre et son regard semblait vide. Hermione, à l'inverse, lança un cri de joie et un regard radieux à Ron.

« N'est-ce pas génial ? Ils l'ont enfin eu ! Il va enfin payer pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle, euphorique. Ses yeux avaient un éclat particulier. Ron se contenta de marmonner quelque chose avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur et étonné. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi Ron ne se réjouissait pas du fait que le plus dangereux des Mangemorts et le kidnappeur de sa sœur ait enfin été arrêté.

***

« Je veux le voir » annonça-t-il d'un ton décidé.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais nous avons l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne, pas même le Ministre lui-même » répondit le gardien, avec regret.

Ron le fixa d'un regard furieux et lui répondit fermement : « Je suis Auror et j'ai encore quelques questions à lui poser, alors laissez-moi passer, merde ! J'ai passé les autres points de contrôle, alors vous imaginez bien que j'ai les autorisations nécessaires et que ce n'est pas une visite mondaine, mais qu'elle est bel et bien nécessaire. »

Le gardien l'observa un instant, méfiant, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par déclarer forfait. Il laissa Ron entrer dans la cellule.

Celui-ci soupira, soulagé. Avoir réussi à arriver jusque-là avait été particulièrement difficile justement parce qu'il n'avait aucune autorisation officielle pour se trouver là, mais être refoulé à la dernière porte l'aurait rendu plus que furieux. Il entra enfin dans la petite pièce sombre et froide.

Il observa les lieux. Cette pièce n'avait rien de confortable. Elle était faite en pierre glaciale, humide, même, par endroits. La seule chose qu'elle contenait était attachée au mur opposé à la porte : une couchette en bois, dure.

Ron dirigea son regard sur la personne qui se tenait près de la fenêtre, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle ne s'était pas retournée depuis son arrivée, Ron avait pu voir par la fenêtre de surveillance sur la porte qu'elle s'était tenue là toute la durée de sa discussion avec le geôlier. Peut-être cette personne voulait-elle profiter des derniers rayons de soleil qui éclairaient la fenêtre, puisque celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Peut-être désirait-elle aussi simplement profiter de son dernier coucher de soleil, puisqu'elle ne pourrait plus le faire par la suite.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre. Et cette voix n'était absolument pas comme ce à quoi Ron s'attendait. Froide, apathique, aigrie, sarcastique, moqueuse… Voilà ce que Ron s'attendait à entendre dans la voix d'Harry, peut être aussi du cynisme, mais rien de tout cela ne parut.

Elle semblait simplement amicale, un peu triste et pleine de regrets. Harry se retourna et le fixa simplement de ses yeux verts.

« Salut, Ron. Cela m'étonne franchement, que tu viennes me voir ici » dit-il doucement. Un soupçon de sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Ron se contenta de le regarder, tout étonné et n'osa même pas bouger.

« Si tu préfères t'asseoir, il y a une chaise, derrière toi, près du mur » continua Harry avant de s'asseoir lui-même sur la paillasse. Il donnait l'impression d'être parfaitement à l'aise.

Ron regarda derrière lui et repéra effectivement une chaise. Il s'assit dessus et en profita pour observer Harry plus attentivement. Son teint était blafard et son corps très amaigri, le visage vieilli par les différentes émotions qui s'y reflétaient, les lunettes avaient disparu, mais Harry se contentait de fixer Ron, sans qu'aucune émotion particulière à son égard ne transparaisse dans ses yeux, pas même du mépris.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda Harry en arrachant Ron à ses pensées. Celui-ci lui lança un regard un peu perdu, mais la raison de sa visite finit par lui revenir. Surpris de la façon dont Harry l'avait reçu, il en avait presque oublié ce qu'il était venu faire !

Son visage prit immédiatement un aspect moins engageant, plus agressif et il lança un regard mauvais à Harry. « Où est ma sœur ? » demanda-t-il en observant attentivement Harry, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

« Là où elle doit être » répondit Harry doucement sans modifier l'expression de son visage ni sa manière de se tenir. Ron ne pouvait en aucun cas percevoir ce qu'Harry avait derrière l'esprit, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas : il voulait simplement savoir où se trouvait sa sœur.

« Bien sûr que non, sinon elle serait à la maison ! » rétorqua Ron, hors de lui. Il enchaina sur une autre question : « Est-elle encore vivante, au moins ? »

Mais Harry se contenta de répondre : « Elle est là où elle doit être, Ron, et tu ne pourras pas la récupérer. Elle est devenue ce qu'elle souhaitait et a eu ce qu'elle méritait. »

Une fureur infinie monta en Ron. Sans aucun avertissement il s'élança et poussa Harry de toutes ses forces contre le mur derrière lui, lui cognant la tête contre la pierre. S'il avait été en état de le remarquer, il aurait pu voir des gouttes de sang qui coulaient le long de la nuque d'Harry.

Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait saisi la robe d'Harry au col et l'avait repoussé durement contre la pierre froide. Si Harry croyait qu'il allait se laisser mener en bateau sans rien faire, il se trompait lourdement. Ron voulait savoir où était sa sœur, et il avait l'intention de le découvrir par tous les moyens.

« Dis-moi où est ma sœur » siffla Ron. Harry se contenta de la fixer du regard.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu ne comprendrais pas » répondit enfin son ancien meilleur ami, doucement, mais d'une voix assurée.

Ron le plaqua encore plus brutalement contre le mur, à tel point qu'Harry commença à avoir des difficultés à respirer.

« Ecoute, Ron. Je ne te dirais rien de plus et les Détraqueurs feront le travail à ta place demain » chuchota Harry, devenant soudain indifférent. Ses yeux devinrent sérieux.

Ron finit par le lâcher et Harry se massa silencieusement le cou.

Finalement, il dit tout bas mais sèchement : « Va-t-en, maintenant. » Mais Ron ne l'entendait plus…

Il avait déjà quitté la cellule.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre :

Je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre. Sachez simplement que je n'ai pas laissé tomber, et que j'irai au bout de cette traduction.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
